


Don't Stand So Close to Me

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Het, Video, snape/hermione - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Snape did before he realized Potter had a cute arse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand So Close to Me

**Pairing:** Hermione and Severus  
 **File Size:** 25 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Don't Stand So Close to Me"  
 **Artist:** Sting  
 **Summary:** What Snape did before he realized Potter had a cute arse  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Don't Stand So Close to Me](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Dont%20Stand%20So%20Close.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Don't Stand So Close to Me on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2006/09/03/dont-stand-so-close-to-me/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Dont%20Stand%20So%20Close.wmv)


End file.
